


Un segundo cinturón de seguridad

by BilingualShipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asanoya Week 2020, Español | Spanish, Fear of Flying, Fluff, Flying, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: A pesar de que los aviones se consideren uno de los medios de transporte más seguros, Asahi no puede evitar el nerviosismo que se queda a nada de congelarlo cada vez que toma uno.AsaNoya Week 2020, Día 1: Afecto/Beso o Compañeros de piso/Vecinos.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Asanoya Week 2020





	Un segundo cinturón de seguridad

A pesar de que los aviones se consideren uno de los medios de transporte más seguros, Asahi no puede evitar el nerviosismo que se queda a nada de congelarlo cada vez que toma uno. De acuerdo, en realidad solo ha volado en una ocasión tan reciente como apenas la semana pasada, ¡pero está abordando el segundo justo ahora y nada ha cambiado!

Puede parecer poco tiempo para estar por viajar de nuevo, pero diez años de conocer a Yuu —más de la mitad de ellos como pareja, debe destacar— le han contagiado parte de su espontaneidad. Aunque planearon reunirse en el Polo Norte, Asahi descubrió que aún quedaban asientos libres para ir a Egipto unos cuantos días antes al momento de comprar los boletos, y como el otro justo estaría allá en esa fecha, decidieron adelantar el encuentro. Fue un cambio drástico, prácticamente improvisado, que valió la pena; verse más pronto de lo que habían acordado después de tanto ha sido un incentivo mayor que conocer las Pirámides.

El asunto es que las horas previas al reencuentro fueron bastante mortificantes. No fue tan buena idea ser un primerizo solitario. Desde el momento que pisó tierra extranjera por primera vez, ha estado pensando en cómo hará para sobrevivir a los numerosos vuelos que le esperan en este tour, y no precisamente por estar calculando sus estadísticas fatales. No se pregunta cómo Yuu se acostumbró a las turbulencias, recuerda que le contó cómo se sorprendió al inicio para después quedarse dormido por el resto del trayecto; solo se preocupa un poco si son insistentes. No le extraña que la experiencia sea así viniendo de él. Por su parte, siente que la ansiedad que ha ido dejando atrás regresa en forma de escasa voluntad de subir al avión de solo imaginar ese movimiento repentino. Debe ser el castigo por salir del país en plenos Juegos Olímpicos en _la ciudad donde está viviendo,_ y más cuando conoce a varios de los voleibolistas participantes.

No es un secreto para su novio, le informó de su miedo en cuanto le pidió que le dijera qué tal había sido ir por aire, y eso fue apenas en la primera media hora juntos. Yuu le aseguró que su compañía en los próximos vuelos lo relajaría durante su vuelta al mundo, al punto de adaptarse y ya no necesitar a alguien a su lado en el futuro. Eso implica que confía en que habrá perdido el pánico para cuando vuelva a Japón; a Asahi casi le apena que crea tanto en él, _casi_. Los años le han hecho tenerse más fe, también sabe que siempre es así con el menor.

Al menos ahora ya se ha sentado junto a su pareja, a la espera por el despegue, y se ha abrochado el cinturón al instante. Es la calma antes de la tormenta. Si el otro no le está hablando, trata de pensar en cosas divertidas para distraerse, como el hecho de que en unas horas habrán cambiado el desierto por el polo con la suerte de no atravesar un shock térmico por ello, aunque se pregunta si no les dará demasiado frío en lo que entran al aeropuerto como tal; a lo mejor debieron abrigarse más, considerando aquello… huh, ya no está tan seguro sobre lo de la temperatura. Esto no está funcionando.

—Hey, ¿qué te he dicho? —Por supuesto que notaría que algo lo está alterando—. No me importa si me mantienes despierto para conversar si eso te ayuda.

—No, ahora mismo pensaba que pasaremos por un cambio brusco de temperatura cuando bajemos del avión.

—¡Pero si ya nos abrigamos! —Es obvio que intenta no reír tan fuerte.

—Puede no ser suficiente —murmura.

—Tal vez no —que lo reconozca está por hacerlo respingar—, pero no pasaremos el tiempo suficiente afuera como para que nos afecte, ¡estaremos bien!

—Tú tienes más resistencia al frío que yo.

—No negaré eso. Me encargaré de ser tu calefactor personal, entonces. —Levanta un pulgar.

— _Hey._ —Es su turno de luchar contra el volumen de su voz. Eso lo ha hecho sonrojar.

—¿Qué andas pensando, ah? —Su ceja arqueada y la sonrisa de lado dirigidas a él solo intensifican el color en sus mejillas—. Solo me estoy refiriendo a quedarme cerca, abrazarnos y acurrucarnos, para que lo sepas.

Es una fortuna que no tengan otros japoneses alrededor; eso es lo único que evita que entre en combustión ahora mismo, porque _claro_ que alguien debe estar escuchándolos aunque no lo quisiera. Aun así, tan solo implicar algo de esa índole técnicamente en público, sin importar que no los entiendan, le resulta bastante vergonzoso. Le consuela que esto sea mucho mejor que la ansiedad de antes.

Los siguientes minutos transcurren con tranquilidad, ya que Yuu se encarga de ocupar su mente con variedad de conversaciones muy alejadas de todo aquello a lo que le teme, por lo que, incluso después de despegar, todavía no ha vuelto a pensar en lo desagradable de volar; aunque sigue preguntándose si de verdad las capas de ropa que lleva encima serán suficientes. Es probable que se haya quedado corto por no querer sofocarse, pero ahora no puede decidir cuál extremo es peor. ¿Puede sacar un par de abrigos más de su equipaje de mano y colocárselos poco antes del aterrizaje? Lo consultará con su experto cuando sea hora.

—Se me acaba de ocurrir algo que puedes hacer si me quedo dormido o si vas solo y no quieres ver una película… o varias.

—Hm, ¿qué podrá ser? —Lo ve con genuina curiosidad. Un simple aviso de nueva sugerencia le basta para esperanzarse.

—¿No te parece que es el momento perfecto para dibujar? Podrías-… _oh_.

Si se refiriera a este preciso instante, definitivamente _no_ sería el momento perfecto para dibujar. Ojalá estuviera soñando para no tener que enterarse de las turbulencias ni oír el respectivo aviso de que esto durará unos segundos.

— _¡¿Oh?!_ —exclama en susurros—. ¡No molestar a los demás es lo que está evitando que _grite_!

—Asahi, mírame. —Firme, aun cuidadoso, toma su rostro con una mano a cada lado para verse frente a frente. Ah, espera no estar temblando, aunque es posible que el propio tambaleo del avión lo disimule, cree—. Estarás bien mientras tengas el cinturón puesto. Está abrochado, no pasará nada.

—Pero… —No es que no confíe en él ni en sus palabras, solo son sus nervios de siempre empeorando la situación. Lo bueno de estar sentados juntos es que, si lo peor llegase a pasar, tendrá chance de repetirle una última vez que lo ama y de-…

No se percata de que sus mejillas han sido liberadas hasta que es una mano, la que está entre los dos, la que es atrapada por la de Yuu. Ese simple contacto es capaz de frenarlo todo o, al menos, sí lo que ocurre dentro de él. Se concentra en los dedos buscando entrelazarse con los suyos, en corresponder el afecto con la presión necesaria. Si su corazón se acelerará, que sea por el cariño rebosante que le tiene a este hombre y no por el miedo a estrellarse.

—Yo tampoco te soltaré, así que todo estará bien. —Su sonrisa elimina más de sus inquietudes hasta que el único rastro que queda de ellas es un pequeño borrón.

Si llegasen a preguntarle cuánto duran las turbulencias, Asahi se declararía a sí mismo una fuente extremadamente poco confiable; la relatividad nubla su juicio. Lo que para él son un par de minutos —tampoco puede exagerar—, para la realidad solo son menos de sesenta segundos. Tendría que medirlas con un cronómetro al que creería mentiroso al mostrar un número tan bajo. Les pediría que, en cambio, lo consultaran con Yuu. En esa ocasión, no permanecen el tiempo suficiente como para que a su pareja le comience a molestar cuánto aprieta su mano, aunque puede que ni siquiera haya aplicado tanta fuerza en primer lugar.

Ninguno deja ir al otro incluso después de regresar la calma. No es como si quisiera deshacer el agarre, de todos modos. Suspira. Acostumbrarse sería fantástico, pero lograrlo implica la repetición periódica del evento y eso no suena tan genial. Al menos, si Yuu sostendrá su mano cada vez, cree que podrá sobrellevarlo.

—Asahi —canturrea levemente—, ¿soy más seguro que el cinturón?

¿Quién más podría hacerlo reír después de un susto?


End file.
